


Long Enough

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: m'challa prompts [16]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, T'Challa babysitting is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: "How long have you been standing there?"





	Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever played with a kid 4 or under, you understand how much they love the 'Chase Me' game. So, yeah, 100% accurate because I still play this with my niece and I made Nuru about a year younger than her so like...
> 
> This is accurate lmao

T’Challa had been playing with Nuru for the past hour. The small toddler was easily excitable, and often had far too much energy to handle. So, he often found himself chasing her around, getting squeals of laughter from her, as they ran around his rooms. Sometimes, he chased her merely down a hall in the palace.

One memorable moment had been chasing her on all fours, in the throne room, before a council meeting.

Okoye and Nakia had sent the video straight to Shuri, and he was pretty sure his sister put it on the internet.

Today, however, he was just chasing her around the main area of his rooms, getting shrieking laughter from the little girl, and he absolutely adored his future step-daughter.

Her sister was a riot too, but more often than not, she accompanied M’Baku to meetings and everything back in Jabariland, since she would be taking over for him when she was old enough.

So T’Challa was definitely startled, when Ngozi started chasing Nuru, too, but it was a pleasant surprise. He stood up, his knees aching from prolonged abuse on the floor, and turned to M’Baku, who was watching from the doorway.

“How long have you been standing there?” T’Challa asked, and M’Baku grinned.

“Long enough.”


End file.
